


Grateful

by rororonanlynch (ChessPargeter)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Just our gangsey being cute and happy, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Epilogue, Serisously there's so little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/rororonanlynch
Summary: Gansey has a bad day and comes home.





	Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so there's very little plot to this. It's just cuteness and fluff.  
> 

Gansey burst into Monmouth so hard the door hit the wall. He’d had a Sunday lunch with his family, complete with big smiles and rousing discussions about government policy. Gansey loved his family, he really did, but there was only so much of them he could take. Plus the roughly four hour drive back had only added to his exhaustion. So he slammed open the door and kicked off his shoes against the wall. He understood then why Ronan found smashing things so appealing. It was great.

“Jesus H. Christ, Dick,” Ronan hissed from the couch, pulling off his large headphones. “Keep it the fuck down.”

“Why? It’s not like you can hear anything over that horrible EDM of your’s,” he said with a huff.

“I can’t, but he could.” Ronan gestured to the space beside him.

Gansey moved around to the other side of the couch. There was Adam, stretched out on with his head pillowed on Ronan’s lap. His eyes were closed but his mouth was open, breathing slowly in sleep.

“Jeez,” Gansey whispered, “another late shift?”

Ronan sighed. “Yeah. We were gonna go out, but then he got here and just collapsed.”

“He’s going to work himself to death.”

“No shit. But I don’t think anything short of the fucking apocalypse could stop him.”

Ronan ran a hand softly over Adam’s hair, leaning his cheek on the other fist. Gansey still couldn’t believe he’d never noticed the way Ronan looked at Adam before. It was a very intense expression, like Adam was the centre of his universe. It was beautiful and a bit scary all at once. Ronan’s love was aggressive and protective and secretly fragile, and he didn’t give it to just anyone. Gansey sighed.

“You really do care about him a lot, don’t you?”

Ronan nodded. “Yeah.”

It was only one word, but Ronan didn’t speak in words. Rather he spoke in actions. Like how he’d let Adam drive the BMW, let him help out at the Barns, or let him fall asleep on his lap. No mere words described his feelings better than that.

Gansey was unbelievably happy for his friends, despite his initial wariness. His fears had faded the more he’d seen them together. They weren’t perfect, but they were damn good for each other. And for two people who’d had so much hurt in their lives, it seemed right that they’d get to be happy together. It was like the universe had given them a gift to make up for all the shit they had been put through.

Gansey smiled slightly, the corner of his lip tugging upwards. “You two are really cute, y’know.”

“Duh,” Ronan scoffed. “Cuter than you and the maggot.”

“It’s not a competition, Ronan.”

“You’re only saying that cause you’re losing.” Ronan slipped his headphones back on with a trademark Niall Lynch grin, and quickly resumed stroking Adam’s head.

Gansey rolled his eyes and scooped some mildly clean casual clothes sitting near his bed. He made his way to the kitchen/bathroom/laundry room to change and find a snack. Such a proper lunch made him crave something horrible and unhealthy. After slipping on a yellow polo shirt and khakis, he took two fun sized candy bars from an old bag Ronan had bought for Halloween. (Not for trick-or-treaters of course.) Hopefully they were still edible after two months. He poked out his head from the door, waving the tiny Snickers. Ronan held his hand out and snapped twice, signalling for Gansey to give his best throw.

Unfortunately, Gansey's hand-eye coordination was not superb, and he missed. It hit the ground next to the sofa with a thunk. Ronan’s glare could’ve melted holes in a more fearful man. His refusal to move signalled that he expected Gansey to right this injustice.

Gansey sighed and went to grab the candy bar, crouching down on the dirty floor.

“Is candy toss some new sport I haven’t heard of, or is Gansey still just a terrible shot?” Adam’s soft voice, Henrietta accent more prominent with tiredness, was loud in the silence of Monmouth.

“Shit, sorry. Did I wake you, Adam?” Gansey said, standing up quickly.

Adam shook his head. “No. Been awake for awhile, didn’t want to move.”

“I’m just that comfy, huh Parrish?”

Adam shifted onto his back so he was staring up at his boyfriend. He had that same look of universal love Ronan did. It was wildly apparent that they were both hopelessly smitten.

“Mm, don’t let it go to your head, Lynch. Your attitude sucks enough already.”

“You really want to talk about sucking with your head on my lap and Gansey standing right here?”

Gansey looked away to hide his blush. Adam and Ronan burst out laughing. Ronan leaned down, and Adam leaned up, lips meeting halfway in a soft kiss.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Ronan whispered against his mouth.

Adam chuckled. “More like good evening.”

Ronan pulled away, sighing heavily. “Speaking of which, I’m fucking hungry. _Someone_ decided to take a nap on my leg instead of going to get lunch.” Adam glared, but with a sly smile. He knew by now when Ronan was just being a teasing shit. “Nino’s still open?”

Adam looked at his watch, the one covered in Opal shaped bite marks. “Should be. And Blue will be off soon.” Gansey grinned at that. Because of course he did.

“Then let’s go surprise her and get some pizza. I need to eat before I have to go pick up Opal from the witch ladies.”

Adam sat up, stretching his thin arms towards the ceiling. “You should really stop calling them that.”

“I’ll stop calling them witches once Calla stops calling me Snake.”

Adam laughed while shaking his head. “You’re so petty.”

“No shit.” Ronan jumped up, tossing his headphones on the couch. Adam followed, grabbing his hand. “C’mon, Dick, let’s go see your maggot. I’m driving, by the way.”

Gansey trailed behind them. “As long as you don’t go too far over the speed limit.”

“No promises.”

They all climbed into the BMW. Adam took shotgun, meaning Gansey was in the back. It felt weird, considering he was usually in the front where he liked. But when he saw Adam put his hand over Ronan’s on the gearshift, it was worth the small sacrifice.

They arrived at Nino’s quickly. Gansey texted Henry in the car, and he met them there with a big smile. Blue sounded annoyed at their surprise arrival, but she still made sure they sat at their table and gave Gansey a quick peck.

“I want Hawiian,” Ronan said, looking at the menu.

Henry gagged. “Pineapple on pizza? You serious, Lynch?”

“Fuck off, Cheng. I don’t criticise your hairstyle, you don’t criticise my pizza toppings.”

Adam barked out a laugh, letting his head fall onto Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan kissed his hair in contrasting tenderness. Henry gave an annoyed, mildly pleading look to Gansey. He just shrugged with a smile. Henry was still getting used to Ronan’s jabs, but Gansey had long since adapted. And if he wanted to survive this rag tag group, Henry would have to as well.

By the time their pizza arrived (half Hawaiian, half plain cheese), Blue was done her shift. She squished next to Gansey and stole his slice right from his hands.

“Wow, very rude, Jane,” Gansey muttered.

Blue kissed him sweetly, lips tasting like cheese and chap stick. “Shut up, you love me,” she said as she pulled away.

Gansey sighed as he traced a finger across her jaw. “Yeah, I do.”

After such a tiring day, Gansey was glad to be here. Sitting with his other family, who all loved each other in their own weird way. They were smiling, laughing, and enjoying their time together. Even after everything they went through, after they lost so much, they could still sit at a table in a crappy pizzeria and be happy.

Life was good. For all of them. And he was so damn grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted a scene where Adam falls asleep on Ronan, and it sorta went from there. There's no point to this honestly. And it's not my best, but I had fun writing it. It's just fluff and my raven children being happy. I just want them to have good, happy lives after all the shit they went through. They deserve that.  
> Follow my TRC tumblr [here](https://rororonanlynch.tumblr.com/) if you like :D


End file.
